Levin
by Tori Susan Lori
Summary: Just some mindless family fluff. Hope you enjoy! 3 :P P.S: Might add another few chapters if wanted...


_(A/N: Help! I have writers block! I can't think of anything to write! THIS is the WORST day of my entire life! No~! R&R! Hope you enjoy mindless family fluff!)_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own! Some random mangaka owns it whose name i can't remember... hehe!)_

_-LEVIN-_

_Five Year Old Levin, woke fast to the sound of thumping, and loud breathing. Who is breathing like that? He thought as the loud thumping continued. He relaxed as he reliazed that the loud breathing and thumping was his heart and his lungs crying out for air._

_He peeked out from under his blanket, trying to quiet his breathing as much as possable. Levin squeaked curling into his blanket his breathing and heart rate sky rocketing, as a loud sound like a lion roaring filled the air. _

_Levin whimpered softly as tears pricked at the back of his eyes, as he glanced around the room fearfuly. He wanted Mommy. And he wanted her now! She knew how to make all the bad dreams and shadows disappear. She always remembered to turn it on. _

_But Daddy had forgot to turn on the nightlight when he had placed Levin in bed. He had forgotten and now the shadows were closing in, (g)nashing their sharp teeth at Levin, and scaring him with their blood red eyes._

_Levin closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to make the shadows go away. As he counted down, he whispered softly to himself. "They are not real and they can't hurt me." Levin rocked back and fourth as he continued to count down._

"_You are not real and you can't hurt me." He opened his eyes and imidietly wished he hadn't. Levin watched as they glared at him as he pulled the comfurter up and around his neck. Levin had made the shadows mad and Mommy wasn't here to get ride of them with her super powers._

"_MOMMY!" Levin screamed, as he jumped under the covers and shook in fear. Levin started to panic when the sound of his mother's foot steps didn't sound in the hall. Levin clutched the comfurter in his hands, standing unsteadily on the matress. _

_Levin peeked out of the blanket as he jumped to the floor and ran to his bedroom door. He swung it opened and dashed down the hall passed the bathroom, and straight into his parents door. Levin rubbed his nose as he yanked on the door knob, glancing over at the shadows at the end of the hall. Levin opened the door and raced in shutting it closed behind him. _

_Now all that was left to do was get passed that loud lion, that roared when ever Levin crept in at night to cuddle. Levin walked slowly over to the bed, his blankets slipping off his head as he went. A loud roar ripped through the air as he clutched onto the sheets as he lifted himself up. _

_Levin covered his ears as he shut his eyes tight. He hated that lion. Once when Mommy came and got him, he had told her about the loud lion and they had searched for it but it seemed to be coming from under Daddy's side of the bed...**why would there be a loin there?** Levin had thought. When Levin told Mommy this she laughed softly as she tucked him back in._

_Levin had heard Mommy and Daddy discusing something at the table the next morning, something called "snoring". And it confused Levin to no end. Levin grabbed a pillow as he stood up on the bed, carfully walking over to Daddy's head as he hugged the pillow to his chest._

_Levin sat down on his Daddy's stomach as he placed the pillow over Daddy's face, the loud lion's roaring stopping. Levin nodded his head in approval as he crawled over to his Mommy's side. Levin wrapped his arms tightly around her, finally feeling safe. _

"_Levin? Sweety what's wrong?" Elie asked softly as she sat up, bringing her son into a bear hug. Levin whispered softly into her shirt as he held tightly to her. "Daddy forgot to turn on the nightlight." That's all he had to say. Elie frowned as she flopped back in bed, pulling Levin into her side as she wrapped him in her arms._

"_I''m sorry, baby. Daddy's stupid and forgets things sometimes." Elie said bringing her leg up and kicking Haru hard in the side, sending him flying off the side of the bed. _

"_Ouch! Elie!" He barked, as he stood up. Haru froze as he looked down at his wife. Levin was curled up crying his eyes out. Haru cursed under his breath as he got back into bed._

"_I'm so sorry buddie. I forgot to turn it on, didn't i?" Haru whispered as he pulled Elie and Levin into his long arms. Levin nodded his head softly. He gave Levin a gentle kiss on the forhead as he hugged his daddy back. "You're safe now." Elie smiled snuggling closer to her husband. _

"_It's okay now,"_

_Eventually Levin had fallen fast asleep,_

_-End.-_

_(A/N: Review!) _


End file.
